Because I promised
by Skllhrt
Summary: Epilogue from one of the endings of ME3. M!Shepard/Miranda. ME3 SPOILERS. Rated T just to be safe. Miranda's POV.


Disclaimer: Bioware and EA owns Mass Effect and every of its characters.

This is an epilogue I wrote with the synthesize ending and a romance with Miranda. This contains spoilers from ME3.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I promised.<strong>

2189 CE, Earth.

It's been three years since the end of the war. With the relays disabled, the galactic civilization will never be what it was before. And, we all changed.

We all saw those particles invading our bodies, changing us forever. Nobody understood what happened at the moment. But I did, because I felt him.

I know that everyone who really knew him felt him inside us, giving us a gift. Some of them considerate this as his last parting gift, the nanomachines.

Every organic had them after the war. They were an amazing gift, blind people recovered the sight. The nanomachines even grouped themselves to form strong cybernetic implants. Heart diseases were a past problem; any other organ can be created by the nanomachines. Project Lazarus can't even be compared with this, and there is one more use for the nanos. Maybe the most important thing: mutual understanding.

People got scared when they found themselves with their eyes glowing. Hearing things, unable to control it. They feared indoctrination was the cause of all that.

However, some of us understood what happened. We were able to sense the thoughts and feelings of neighboring people, even with AIs. Each time our eyes glowed we are able to express what can't be explained with words, a true form of communication between any sentient species.

It took a time for everyone to control it. Even now there's people who can't stop feeding the rest with their thoughts.

If that's wasn't enough from him, he still gave me a special gift, Sarah.

Two months passed after the merging. I thought my lack of period was due the nanomachines. Of course it was the nanos, but the main reason was because I found myself pregnant. My benign neoplasm disappeared, and the damage it did to me was repaired by the nanos.

Dr. Chakwas was the first one who diagnosed me. For both of our surprise, life can still be created by traditional ways. Shepard gave me the opportunity to be a mother, the mother of our child. I didn't expect to be able to conceive after I received the message from the medical center back on Illium.

I still don't undertand how Sarah was conceived. We had our last time in the Citadel, we made love like there was no tomorrow. During that time I'm prety sure my condition was desfavorable for a pregnancy. The night the reapers fell he gave me something more than the nanos. He gave a future to hold, our future.

I couldn't help myself to drop some happiness tears in front of Chakwas when she told I was pregnant. She still wanted to supervise my pregnancy, our child will be the first human conceived after we changed.

I've been the chief director of the Project Reborn. An ambitious project to rebuild the mass relays, and start a new era for the galactic civilization.

Our FTL buoys have been sending signals all over the galaxy. We didn't receive any response for a year, until we got a message from Noveria. We were happy to learn that we weren't alone in this crusade of rebuilding the relays. With time, we received messages from all over the galaxy. Everyone is giving their best for Project Reborn. It's just a matter of time before we create our own mass relays and start to reconnect every system.

I was surprised when I heard news from Ori. I wanted to keep her safe, she remained in a safe house on Beckenstein after our encounter with father. She's been helping with the communications there, she even offered to help with Reborn from there. The personnal from Beckenstein was more than pleased when she started to show results. Obvious, she's my syster, I can't be more proud of her.

She couldn't stop laughing when I told her she was an auntie. Even made a joke of me not having much childs, so she can remember all their names when she meets them. She is one of my mayor motivations to succeed with Project Reborn.

Time has passed. Sarah is two years old, almost three. She's a healthy girl. The nanomachines inside her body haven't manifested yet, but they will. I can show her right from the inside of my memories how I meet her father - At least what I'd allow her to see.

Today it's the third anniversary of Shepard Ascension. They sent me invitations again, and I'll be absent at the ceremony by third time. I won't go to a place where everyone tells stories about him, speaking of him like he is dead. He isn't. I know he still out there, somewhere.

I'll take Sarah to take walk. While I'm opening the door of my apartment, a familiar figure appears right outside.

I'm holding Sarah in my arms, both of us are looking at him. I'm frozen, while Sarah is smiling. Even with all my efforts, I can't get the words out of my mouth. He is just looking us and smiling.

"How..." My first word after seeing him, still trying to complete the sentence. "Why? Why are you here?"

He looked directly at me. I feel tears building up in my eyes.

"She has your eyes." I looked at Sarah. "I hope she doesn't have my smile. People say I look like a rapist when I'm smiling."

I laughed as my tears fell down. He was still him. The same man that will joke, even in a moment like this one.

"And, why I am here." He started to get close to me, placing his hand on my hips. "I promised to find someone."

My lips meets his. We lost the sense of time in the kiss, until the need of air separated us. Both of us looked each other, then at Sarah. She had the bigger smile I've ever seen on her face. He brushed her cheek with his hand, and then hugged both of us, as our eyes started to glow.

* * *

><p>First ffic I wrote, so don't expect too much. Also, I don't speak english, so there're could be a lot of grammar and spelling errors.<p>

R&R, I hope you like it.

My inspiration for this: epilogue from Tales of the Abyss, and the Innovators from Gundam 00.

I wrote this because every ending BW did just sucked. Besides making a character assassination to Miranda. They couldn't even write a proper confrontation between her and her father, there's no dialogue in it. The romance scene in ME3 was crap (no 2nd model for her and it happens way to early).

Edited: Added some content about Oriana. If I found some time maybe I'll write a second chapter about the Normandy.


End file.
